Find Your Voice
by gennyy
Summary: "THIS IS NOT WHO SHE IS!" he yelled as he threw the photos in front of my father, "She will do, what is needed to be someone in this world " *UPDATED FREQUENTLY*
1. Chapter 1

i was told had everything any girl could ask for, known by the most richest and famous people in the world, a mansion of my own, cars, beauty, and even the man of my dreams. That's the person I play, not the girl I am or want to be. People die at the chance of money and fame. Dignity and loyalty get thrown out the window. Me? I wish I could have had a choice in mine. I'm sitting here, in what I always called my sanctuary, accompanied by a pool of myself, dripping until I'm dead. Who am I you ask? Well, let me tell you my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Pounding music was how I ended my nights. I'd stretch, and got my body moving. It was the only way I was myself with no one to stop me, I was free. That's until my dad decides to ruin it "its 12am get your ass in bed Kagome, you go a photo shoot at 8am. You need to look fresh! I can't ha-""have your daughter make you look bad, I get it. I never have time to do this. Please just give me 20 min to want what I wan-"I begged in return, only to be yelled again. "BED NOW BEFORE I GET THIS STUDIO DEMOLISHED" with that I gathered myself, walked out of my dance studio and I walked myself to my room saying "yes sir, and good night"

Oh between hi I'm Kagome, you know that girl on the magazines? Yea the 18 year old model, represents "naturally beauty" so some publisher said. I have been on front pages, billboards, and even fashions show wearing the most expensive clothes in the world. Am I satisfied? Happy? Nope, not because it isn't enough but because it isn't what I wanted. I always dreamt of being a dancer, being a ballerina to be exact, but my father had other plans for me.

I was normal at one point in my life, maybe at 5 years old. Had my friends, went to school, my father (no mom), and a place to call home. I honestly could not have asked for more. Father didn't think the same way. My father was a photographer for several magazines, he loved money and women. At the age of 8 my father thought it be cute for me to model for a kids magazine, I thought so too. Until he saw that my baby face became more noticed by big companies, until my body was what any agency would want for their product. Until I was bringing in more money than he was. He made me model, he became the manager of the most wanted model in the world. Shortly after he made me drop out of school, I lost my friends, the little family I still had connections with and moved away from the city I called home. My dad always said "Your friends and family will always weigh you down, Tokyo had no future for us. We are better in California! Your fans are your family, they made you who you are and love you." I never argued with my dad because he was right, I was making him happy and he knows what he is doing, I hope.

Don't get me wrong there is some things I enjoy about this! I get spas every week, nails done, I've been hugged and kissed by some famous cuties, have a HUGE mansion, pool, my own dance studio in the backyard and I get to travel! I met my amazing boyfriend about a year ago. Koga, he's a model too. We met on a photo shoot we did together and things sparked on there. True sweetheart, when he's not in front of a camera. Extreme heterosexual though, he rather send money on himself than us, but I understand we're models. Everyone was happy with our relationship, but my best, and closest friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha was the only person after my fame that still stayed connected to me, he was born into richness, his dad passed away about two years ago leaving him his car company and money. Inuyasha was the ONLY person who has disagreed with the decisions my dad has made, he knows how I feel about them, he hates that I still agree but hey, I love my dad. It's been a while since I haven't seen or heard from Inuyasha, he's busy, I'm busy. I still do get to see his face though, on the car magazines and car shows! I could not be any more proud of him!


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, alright. Keep that going, just give me few more… YES!. Ok you can get a 10 now. Make-up and hair check please!" It's almost noon and I have not had breakfast. "Give me 20 I need food, I've been here since 8am." I argued with my photographer "Sweetie you're going to bloated and I can't have that" he said as he leaned on his side. "OK but I'm going to faint and it will be on you." I said with a smile, that disappeared right away "Stop being a brat and get to working!" my father commanded from his seat in the back. "Yes Father" I tried. A few hours later we were done, quickly reached for my phone to see if Koga had texted, he had scheduled a date tonight. No Text, but a voicemail "Sorry babe, have a meeting with a new clothing line, won't be making it tonight." Its ok, it happen, four times in a row right? I dressed myself, walked to my limo to find fans, people with cameras and paparazzi everywhere. Finally pushed through to my limo. On my way home I get called from my father saying I had another photo shoot tonight at some place for some people yeah yeah. I get home, finally my own privacy. I go to my studio to unwind, from everything today.

Its 1am, I'm a strapless white dress, going about half way to my thighs, not shoes. The only thing keeping my warm is my hair that travels down." Look this was Kagome! That's it. It would be much much more helpful if you stopped shaking." "its freezing! I can't help!" I cant work with this!" Good! Im out!" I ran for my coat and into the car, I wanted my bed and sleep. As my father and I arrive to the house, so does his screaming. "WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME? It's unacceptable, unprofessional, your so selfish! All you had to do was stay still, it was not that cold!" say the guys in a trench coat." Father its 1am, I've been up since 7am, imexhauste-" "STOP WITH THE WHINING I need you up in 5 hours end of discussion". I go to my room, all I remember is crying until I fell asleep. Yup is pretty much everyday for me, but yea I got money right?

"ok, that's a wrap. Thank you Kagome, you did great" "thank you Miroku for making it quick and doing the shoot" "Anytime, I know how you feel about this and I try to make it less painful, now you have a few hours free before your father get here, go take a nap" "I love you" MIroku was a friend I have made through the years. He is currently dating my friend Sango, the cutie in the bikini. Sango and I did a shoot a few months back and have been friends since. Miroku was the photographer that day, anytime he sees my name he snatches the chance of doing the shoot for me. As I walk off the set I see a familiar face smiling at me "Koga! How'd you know I was here?" Because I was the one that told your father about this photo shoot and he agreed to bring you here." But why? You know how I hate th-" "Hey hey come down baby, now don't be selfish. You got to share your beauty with the world." He said as he pulled me against him he gave my a kiss "Now, how about we go get some salads, go for a walk and I'll take you home to sleep and freshen up for awards tomorrow" "sounds good, let me get my stuff." Tomorrow I'm co-hosting some awards with Koga, and I was nominated for top model of the year. Not too ecstatic but its cool.

After our date I was dropped off home, my father was sitting in his office arranging more shoots , I walked straight to my room and saw a beautiful flower arrangement on my bed, they had a little note card "miss you and I'll see you tomorrow" Tomorrow? Koga must have sent them. He has his moments, I send him a cute "muah" text and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Woke up early this morning, feeling fresh and in a really up lifting mood. Got myself a coffee, a bagel, and an apple for breakfast. My father left early to meet of with some people, all by myself I walked to my studio sat in the middle of the floor, ate my breakfast and let my music blast as I chewed away. I danced for about three hours before my alarm went off to remind me to get ready for today's awards.

The awards were at 5pm and it was 3pm right now, Koga picked me up to meet with my father at a hotel by the location of the awards. We were to walk in together like we did last year (that was the first time we had made it official on television, we had been dating about 4 months prior). "Hey, im outside" he texted as his Limo arrived to my front door. Walking out I see its starting to snow, the driver opens my door, "Thank u" I gave him a smile and step into the lime. "What are you wearing?" Koga gives me this disgusted look, "Hi baby, how are you? I'm ok, I missed you too. Oh and I'm wearing Sweatpants and a T-Shirt? Why?" I answered back sarcastically and a 'are you stupid' face. "Because you look homeless and no Make-up? You don't look like my girlfriend" he said giving me a peck in the cheek and looking back at his phone. "Whatever I'm comfortable!" I said as we drove away.

"Hi gorgeous! You look comfortable." "HI Shippo, I am. Can I walk the red carpet like this please? I asked with a laugh. Shippo was my stylist when it came to big events. "Don't you wish? Let's get you started. Your father dropped off the dress you're wearing, Koga this is your suit" he handed us both our garment bags. "There is two separate bedroom, one for each of you, hurry so we can get started with hair and make-up!" I walk to my room and close he door. I being to open the garment bag, I expect to see the dress a choice a while back, yet find another 'sluttier' version of the dress I choice. I had chosen a long black halter top dress. It had complimented my figure without showing to much skin. But I found I navy blue halter that had two slits on each side. I called my father right away "what Kagome?" "what the fuck happen to my dress?" "It did not match Koga's tuxedo. The dress on the bag does, and its much much better than the hideous one you chose." He answered with a chuckle in the end. "It started to snow. I'm going to freeze!" I screamed back at my phone. "Kagome do as I tell you, put on that fucken dress, or you'll wake up to a demolished studio tomorrow morning!" he hung up as soon as he finished. Argh I hate this. I stared at the dress, 'fuck me right?'

"All set, see you later for you next outfit change. " Shippo said as he finished with my make-up and Koga. We got on the lime, took off to the red carpet. "There is a lot more people this year." I stated as I watched us arrive to the carpet. "GOOD! The more people will see me walking in with you" he said as he stared at me up and down "Now you look like my girlfriend" he grab my chin and kissing me. "Ok, let's do it, hold my hand, stay close and try to look good in my pictures ok?" he ordered as our limo stopped and opened our door. "KAGOME, KAGOME, OVER HERE. KOGA WE LOVE YOU." Many fans were cheering as we stepped out of the limo. We waved back, stood for some pictures and autographs. We kept moving until a reporter stopped to greet us and ask us questions. "Koga and Kagome!" as she said our names Koga held me by the waist and brought me closer to him. "So you two are 'couple of the year'. Love seems to still keep blooming between you two. How is everything?" "Everything is great! We just can't stop loving each other, spending every sec with each other. Being there for each other in our photo shoots for support." Lie after lie Koga kept answering. "Good to hear. So Kagome how did you feel when people kept rumoring Koga cheating on you with Ayame?" "I know who my boyfriend is, who I am in love with. Those lies never phased me for a second." I answered with a smile, and another big fat lie. Koga gave me a kiss on my cheek when I finished. "Wow! Truly an amazing couple here, now I'll let you guys go, and hurry inside away from this cold" she finished as we thanked her and walked away. At this point I was so numb I did not feel anything of how cold I was.

"I'll see you in alittle" Koga said as he let go of my hand and we went our separate way to our rooms back stage. I open my door to see my father and Shippo inside. I changed into I trumpet style, strapless, burgundy dress. "Get those boobs to look bigger Shippo" I father demanded from behind Shippo's shoulder, who was redoing my make-up. "She looks sexy enough Naraku!" Shippo said with a laugh. "I am heading to my seat, See you and Koga in a little" My father said as he walked out of my room. "HI DADDY-OH" I heard a girl scream from the hall and my father greet back. Before I could wonder who it was I see Sango and Miroku walk into my room. " OMG SANGO!" I jumped out of my seat to hug her. She had been away for a while in Australia to model for a company out there. "When did you get back? I missed you" I asked with so much excitement. "Just last night, I had to be here, I am nominee too and I have a few shoots coming soon so." she said as she finished with a smile "YAY! We need a girl's day!" We talked for a few seconds before I went back to getting ready once again and finally getting this over with.

It went pretty smooth throughout the awards. Koga and I were the host I didn't really get to sit and talk with Sango until almost the end. It was time for the most awaited award, 'model of the year'. I was not too excited about being a nominee. I'd be gladder if Sango got it, she actually enjoy modeling and is good at it. Koga reappeared on stage, "Its finally that time guys, we have all been waiting all night for this, here to announce the final award. Inuyasha" Koga said in a very dry tone .I froze when I heard who he announcer of the award was. I looked away from Sango who I was talking to, to the stage. I felt as my eyes watered seeing Inuyasha walk on stage and Koga away from the spotlight. "Good Evening everyone, every year a diamond is recognized among all. Its shines bright, and it stand pure. All our nominee tonight covered our magazine in with beauty and awe. But out of all the diamonds this one captured our eye. The winner for 'model of the year is…" opens the envelope. "Kagome!" I don't know what got to me more, the fact I won or the fact that Inuyasha was the one to give me the award. Audience clapping, cheering and stand up to my achievement as I walked up the stage. Inuyasha hugs me "See you backstage" he whispered, hands me my award, the microphone and stands behind me. "Umm OMG! I am speechless guys, I honestly cannot stop thanking my fans, you all have made my life worth living. Sango I wish you have won this, I don't deserve it. Thank you everyone, have a good night!" with that I turned around, and walk away with Inuyasha to backstage. I swear that walk to the seemed eternal, I couldn't wait to hug Inuyasha and not let go! "And you are clears" called out one of the crew members. As soon as I heard that I tackled Inuyasha. "I MISS YOU. Why didn't you tell me? You jerk you never talk to me, you forgot about me!" I was in tears screaming at him. "I wanted to surprise you! I knew you'd win, I was asked if I wanted to do it, and said yes. "He answered as he hugged me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. He hugged me closer," I missed you more though" I hugged him back. We finally let go of each other, he starts undoing his coat and puts it around me "You are freezing, here" "Thank you" I said with a sigh of relief. "You are only making her a weaker human being Inuyasha" "Still treating her like your puppet Naraku? Nice to see you too" my father and Inuyasha never really got along for many reasons. "Hurry up Kagome and get your stuff, Koga is will be waiting for you" my father said has he walked passed us "Awards are over, where are you staying?" I asked Inuyasha. "It be better I showed you" he said with smirk in his face. "Only if you promise to buy me a burger." "I'll buy you a burger and Pizza!" "YES, usual escape?" "Meet you at the parking lot" he said as he winked at me. I gathered my stuff and rushed to the parking lot where Koga waited for me. "Took you long enough!" Koga yelled as he shoved me in the car "Love you boo!" I yelled back. As Koga shut his door. I opened my door on the opposite door. "What the fuck?" I heard Koga say as slammed the door shut and got on the sports car parked next to him. "GO GO GO!" I screamed in laughter as Inuyasha sped out of the parking lot away from Koga. We laughed for a while before Inuyasha asked "When do I need to bring you back home?" "Uuumm 4am I have a shoot at the beach in the morning" "Argh, when is it going to end Kagome?" I stayed quiet for a bit and answered "I'm starting to like it" I never lifted my head as I answered his question. "I know you, don't lie to me." He lifted my chin "You are worth more Kagome" I pulled my chin away from his hand and reached for the radio. "Could we please stop talking about it and see this place of your, how fast does this baby go?!" he chuckled "Hang on tight!" He stepped on the gas and we sped away to who knows where. I didn't care, just as long as it was away from Koga AND my father.


	5. Chapter 5

Moaning and screaming echoed through the halls leading to Inuyasha's room, "OMG, yes!" I hear Inuyasha laugh from his bathroom saying, "You know the way you're eating, really makes it seem like you're getting fucked." Inuyasha said as I enjoy my pizza and burger like a starving kid in Africa would. "I can't help it, I was starving and all I'm allowed to eat is lettuce without dressing and water. But this *moan* is sssoooo good" I kept chewing "It's like an orgasm in my mouth, might as well get fuck!" Inuyasha laughed as he kept listening to me talk about my food like sex. "Can I tell you something?" he asked as he walked to me from the bathroom in his bedroom. "Sure" I said as I laid on his bed with my head hanging from the edge of the bed. He kneeled down to the edge my head was on, "I think you look beautiful the way you are right now" I had taken a showered as soon as we had arrived. I was in some black sweatpants and red shirt of his, no make-up and my hair wet loose. "I feel myself like this." I answered as I lifted my legs up and reached for them with my hands, as he sat down next to me.

Changing the subject I asked "How's Tokyo? Still with Kikyo?" "Tokyo is good, the company is expanding and no I'm not with her anymore" he said as he got up and walked toward his dresser and got an envelope and walked back to the bed. "Why not?" I was curious. "There was only so much gold digger I could take, sex was good though" he said with a wink. "Better than ours?" when I had turned 16, Inuyasha was 19 at the time, I had decided I wanted Inuyasha to be my first. Ever since he had sex almost everytime we had seen each other, until we finally went separate ways. "No one will ever be as good as you" he said giving me a kiss on my still upside down forehead and gently slapping the envelope he got on my forehead. "What's this?" I asked sitting up properly with my legs crossed, looking at the envelope that had his car company's logo on it, "Open it." "Are you finally going to let me model for your company?" I joked as I pulled some papers out. For a while I bugged him about modeling for his company but he denied everytime because he knows I hated modeling. I read the paper, "Wait? So your company is expanding to Cali-" "Yup! I'm going to open the first office out of Tokyo here in California" He said with a smile. I could not hold my tears of how happy I was. He cupped my cheeks and made eye compact with my watered eye, "You're not escaping me this time, and I am here to stay". I hugged him around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Thank you" I whispered. "Don't thank me just yet" he said as he got my hand and walked me through the mansion and outside to his backyard.

He had a pool, and a little house looking thing. "In there…" he said has he pointed to the little house thing and handed me keys, "Is a dance studio, anytime you want to dance freely without interruption, an escape from your father and Koga. Your welcome to my house also, and you have your own studio and bedroom here too. They just finished building yesterday, I got this house for that reason, to have it done for you." he was standing behind me as he talked. I stared at the keys in my hand, my hands were shaking. I turned around and hugged him "THANK YOU INUYASHA, you've always made me feel special, like no one else." "Because you are Kagome, now it's late as much as I want to see you dance again, it is time for bed. Your room is just across from mine. We walked back in holding hand, said our good nights and went to our rooms. For once in a very very long time, I'm going to bed in happy tears.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where is she Naraku?! It's 3:30 am the shoot is in 30 min!" the photographer screamed to my father who was probably just as pissed. "I don't fucken know, her phone is off!" he snapped back.  
>"Good morning everyone" I arrived to the beach for the shoot in an extreme happy mood. "Where the fuck have you been?!" my father stood in front of me "I was catching up with a friend, duh!" I walked past him, he got a grip on my arm and full me close to him "We will discuss this as home "He said in a threatening tone, "Fine just don't bruise me just yet." I said in a biter tone pulling my arm back. The shoot was quick, it was for a perfume so not too much posing was needed. My father's and I's drive home was quiet, you could feel tension in the lime, but I didn't care I ignored it and listen to my earphones.<p>

Arriving home I entered my mansion, and so did my yelling, threatening father. "Who the fuck do you think you are, speeding away from the awards like that with Inuyasha? What if someone saw you? What about Koga, you left him there!" "I wanted to spend time with Inuyasha, who cares?!" he is a bad influence and distraction to you!" Whatever I'm going to my room, we discuss this when you stop being an asshole!" I started to walk away, when all of a sudden I feel my hair being pulled back. "Aaahhhh, let go!"I yelled, "NO, know you listen here missy, I am your father, your manager. You will listen and follow orders, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" I began to chuckle and said "Come on, hit me like last time! I enjoyed being away from a camera for two week!" "OH! Nothing a little make-up can't cover" he said as he let go of my hair and slapped me across the face. I stood my ground and smiled "That's going to leave a mark" He walked towards me, grabbed me by the hair and threw me across the room, "That all you got all old man?! " I yelled back as I spit some blood to the side and look at him. He kneeled down to where I had managed to stand up." You know, I very tempted to call and get that studio of your destroyed" My eye widened. "NO NO please don't!" I begged as the thought of my studio being gone scared me. "Oh no sweetie, I won't do it. You just got to be a good girl for daddy ok? And agree to all the choices I do with you" he said as he pulled out his pocketknife and played it on my jaw line. My eyes began to water, "Yes father" I sad as I dropped my head. "Good Girl, now get yourself out of that clothes and into something pretty. We have an interview today" I ran to my room and slammed my door. I cried for a while, as a leaned on the door and let my body collapsed, I felt something in my pocket. I reach for it and found the keys to Inuyasha's house. A smile grew in my face, "Only you understand me, Inuyasha" I gathered myself up and got ready for the Interview. My dream was over now, it was time for reality again.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you mean to tell me, you got THAT by the car door?" Shippo asked as he saw the bruise I got from my dad earlier today. "Yes! I dropped my phone as I got out of the car, reached for it and hit myself when I looked up." I said. "Be careful girl, it makes my job harder" Shippo said as he applied make-up over it. It wasn't TOO bad, it was a light purple slash on my left cheek bone. It stung a little but bearable, randomly my phone rang, "hello?" "When are you free?" I heard Sango on the line, "UUmmmm, tomorrow." "OK! We go on a spa day and shopping?!" "Yay, I need one!" OK, I'll pick you up!" "Sounds good, bye!" As I finished my call with Sango, my father walks in. "I'm busy with Sango tomorrow" "Be home by 5, you have a shoot with Koga at 7" he said as he observed Shippo doing my Make-up. "Yes sir" I answered back

"We are here today with this beauty! How are you?" Nancy the host of the interview asked as we got started. "I'm pretty good" I answered back with a smile. "You just turned 18, sexiest girl alive, you have an amazing father and manager, and your boyfriend is the finest man of the year! What else could you need?" My freedom that's for sure, I thought to myself. I began to giggle, "Nothing really, like you said I have an amazing father and boyfriend, supporting me all the way, and everything else is just extra" I finished my plate of lies with an even bigger lie of a smile. The rest of the interview was just as full of shit as the beginning.

"It's a wrap, thank you again Kagome for coming "Nancy thanked me as we got off set. "NO thank you "I said as I walked away to the food table. "Easy on the cream cheese on that bagel, you're going to get fat" "I don't care" I said back to Koga as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, he spun me so I 'd be facing him now , "That was very rude of you to ditch me the way to did last time, but as an apology. I'll accept the offer of us taking tomorrow's photo shoot naked!" "EXCUSE ME!" I said as I pushed him off. "NO! Never have I or will ever take nude picture!" I screamed at him as I walked away from him. "Don't walk away from me Kagome!" he screamed back as he followed me into my room. "You need to stop being selfish Kagome!" "Fuck Yo-"I was cut off by my father as he walked into my room as closed the door "What is going on?" "He wants me to model naked" I said as I pointed at Koga, "I don't see the problem" my father said as he took a sip of his coffee" "Really father?" I said as I rubbed my temples, and took a deep breathe, "I never give you shit for any shoot but this one you can forget it! I will pose in clothes if you want it to happen, and I don't give a fuck if it mean getting another bruise! "I told my father as I grab my bag, leaned on my side and crossed my arms. "She'll pose with clothes Koga" My father said as he looked at Koga. "Whatever" was all Koga said as he walked out of the room, "OH and Koga!" Koga looked back at me, "Next time make sure to cover that hickey better, by the looks of it Ayame made it pretty dark if the make-up won't cover it" I walked past him and handed him a concealer. "I'm going home" I told my father. "Fine, I need to go take care of some business. I'll see you tomorrow at the shoot" he said looking at his phone and walked towards a different direction.

I was on the limo when my phone rang "Who is it now?" "Well then, if you don't want to talk that's fine" said Inuyasha in a laugh "I'm sorry, everyone keeps calling me today" "It's cool, what are you doing?" "I am heading home, no dad until tomorrow. Come Over!" "OK, I'll be there" I was happy Inuyasha was coming over. I feel very relaxed when I'm with him. Within minutes I was home, shortly after Inuyasha arrived. We settled by the poolside and ate pizza he had brought.

"Koga wanted to take a nude photo shoot together" I told Inuyasha as I took a sip of my soda, "Your old man agree?" he said calmly as he stared at me "No, but he was tempted to" "I don't know why you are still with the guy." "No one cares what I have to say" "I do" I smile and stared at him "I know" "Stop staring at me!" I he as he began to blush, "Why?! Your cute when you blush" I laughed. "Shut up" he said as he stood up "Where are you going?" "Away from you" he laughed and kept walking away "Get back here!" I ran and jumped on his back. I managed to tackle him down, we wrestled for a while before he managed to stand and throw me over his shoulder. "Put me down, Put me down" I kept screaming in laughter as I was hitting his back. I felt how he started walking towards the edge of the pool "NO NO, don't you dare Takahashi!" "You said 'put me down'." "NO NO NO" I screamed as I felt him throw me, last minutes I was about to grip on his hair a pull him in with me. "YOU BRAT! "He said as he came up from under water and splashed me. "HAHA!" We kept laughing as we swam to the edge and got out of the pool. "What is this?" he said as he wiped the running make-up from earlier off my face, my bruise started to show. "Nothing" I said as I smack his hand away from my face and walked away from him, "NO get back here, look at me!" He grab my arm and force me to look at him. I didn't make eye contact as he observed my bruise. "Not only is he STILL forcing you to model BUT He still is hitting you?!" "I'm fine, I deserve it for disobeying" I said as I pulled my face off his hand, walked to pick up the pizza boxes, and heading to the kitchen inside the mansion.

"It's not fair kagome! When will this end, when are you going to live your life. Stop living this nightmare!" he yelled as he walked in behind me. I stayed quiet with my back towards him. There was a pause before I slammed my hands on the island in the kitchen, and turned to face Inuyasha, "YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT! Every fucken day I wake up wishing I hadn't, wishing I could grow balls to make my own choices, tell Koga to fuck off, but NO. Last time I tried I was beat so hard I was in bed for two weeks. The fact that at the snap of my father fingers I lose my studio! I'm living in hell and you know that. You have no idea how happy I am that you are here, you understand me. I can be myself with you!" I cried like I hadn't in a long time. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me," I know, that's why I'm here, I'm going to protect you, to heal your pain." "You Promise?" "I promise' he gave me a kiss on my forehead. I felt so safe in his arms. "Now let's get into some dry clothes, and let's have a dance session?" I chuckled "I'd love that"


	8. Chapter 8

_I dug a single seed into the ground I hope it grows, grows. In a year or two if you're around. You'll see a rose, rose. _"Lean forward, I got u. Now lift this leg into an attitude, slowly slow…" Inuyasha held onto my stomach as he lift my left leg and i leaned my weigh on the arm holding me by the stomach. "Ok, now swing down and back up facing me" he instructed as we danced on. _Don't be gone too long (too long) Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone. Don't be gone too long (too long) Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone. _ I let Inuyasha lead my every move through the sound. Our bodies synchronized, in passion, trust and delicacy. We danced until night fall, it felt perfect. As the song ended Inuyasha went to the radio and played another song, "I thought you said we were done?" I asked as I wiped sweat off, "We are but this one is for you to listen, sit down" I sat down on the wooden floor, he started the song and walked to where I was sitting. _Style of your hair, Shape of your eyes and your nose. The way you stare as if you see right through to my soul. It's your left hip and the way it's not quite big as your right, the way you stand in the mirror before we go out at night, our quiet time, your beautiful mind, _I leaned onto Inuyasha chest as he sat behind me, with his legs on each side of me. _They're all part of the list, things that I miss things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss, what I notice is this I come up with, something new every single time that I sit and reminisce. _I felt as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around my waist and laid his forehead on my right shoulder. _The way your sweet smell lingers when you leave the room. Stories you tell as we lay in bed all afternoon, I dream you now, every night, in my mind is where we meet. And when I'm awake staring at pictures of you asleep, touching your face, invading your space. _I turned to face Inuyasha, our forehead against each other. I closed my eyes as I heard Inuyasha whisper the chorus. _They're part of the list, things that I miss things like your funny little laugh or the way you smile or the way we kiss. What I notice is this, I come up with, something new every single time that I sit and reminisce. _The song ended, we stayed in silence enjoying the warm feeling in the room.

Inuyasha broke the silence, "I'm not here to have sex with you, to have you choice me over your father and Koga, or to make it harder on you, but know that my feelings for you will always exist for you." He held my hands, our foreheads still together. "I love you" I said closing my eyes, "Love you more" he kissed my forehead. No word could describe this moment, it was too rich for words to describe.

"Am I interrupting something?" Inuyasha and I jumped as soon as we heard the voice coming from the door to the studio. Standing at the doorway was Koga with a smirk in his face and his arms crossed. "No but what are you doing here?!" I asked as Inuyasha stood up and lend me a hand to stand up too, "Your father called me, he said to come and check up on you because you were home alone, so he thought." Finishing his sentence he looked toward Inuyasha, "Whatever, let me walk you out Inuyasha" I said practically ignoring Koga, making my way to the door, and Inuyasha behind me. I tried avoiding Koga on my way out but he didn't let it happen as he stood in front of me, cupped my face and went for a deep kiss. Inuyasha couldn't really do much but stare in anger as Koga eye balled him as he kissed me. I pushed Koga away, "I can smell Ayame on you, go home." I reached for Inuyasha's hand and walked faster into the house and to the front door. "I can't leave you by yourself with him here" Inuyasha said as we stopped at the front. "I'm fine, I promise. He's not father" I said as I leaned my head on the open door, "Promise? You have my number, please call if you need me" He said as he stroked my bruise. "I Promise, Have a good night" "Good night" I saw him walk away, I closed the door to see Koga right behind me.

"You can go home now." I said as I walked passed him to the kitchen "So you'll give him a night cap, but not your boyfriend. You're a special kind of stupid aren't you?" He said as he pushed me against the wall and slammed his lips on mine. I bit his lip and slapped him, I saw him hold his cheek. He moved his hand out of the way and I saw three scratches on his cheek. "Now get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed pointing to the door "If we didn't have a shoot tomorrow, I would so beat the shit out of you Kagome" he said staring at me, "Likewise sweetheart" I said back at him. He walked out of the kitchen and out of the house without a single word. I sighed in relief, I laughed alittle and walked to my room. I laid in my bed wishing I could go back to being with Inuyasha. I texted him assuring him I was safely going to sleep. He soon replied with a good night. Even if it's forbidden for me to be with him, it will never change the fact that my heart will always belong to him.

(The songs used: Chris Brown Feat. Arianna Grande – Don't be Gone too Long/ Ne Yo – Part of The List)


	9. Chapter 9

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCK HIM?" "Because it's not like that!" I was blushing at Sango's comment. "Uh-hu, but you want to" She continued as she licked her spoon seductively and winking "STOP" I threw a balled up napkin at her. I had told Sango about my day with Inuyasha, we were on our girl's day out, we had just finished shopping, had our nails done and were having lunch at the moment. "I have Koga, I'm not the cheating type. " I told her as I took a sip of my drink, "He is though, it's only fair for you to not have fun. We both know you are only together because of your father." She said pointing her spoon at me. "There was love at one point, but I guess not on his side. Both my father and Koga care too much about what the social media would say if we broke up." I answered.

"Kagome, Kagome" I heard a little girl scream my name as she ran my direction. "Sorry little girl, no autographs." Bankostu, my bodyguard, told the little girl as he stopped her coming towards me. "Its ok Bankostu, what's your name Sweetie?" I stood from my seat, walked to where the little girl was and moved Bankostu arm from shielding me. "My name is Saya," she said in hiding her face behind a magazine she held on her hands, she could not be any older than about 8. "Hi Saya, you know you an extremely beautiful smile. Make sure to always have it on ok?" I complimented her as I kneed out and autographed the front page, where a picture of me was. "Thank you" she said as she ran back to her mom. I stood up and smiled, "Thank you Bankostu" I told Bankostu and I walked pasted him and back to Sango. "I got to get going I have a shoot at 4pm." Sango informed me as she stood up from the table and grab her bags. "Argh, really? Its only 3 and I don't have to be at mine until 5!" I whined to her. "I'm sorry Kagome." "It's cool I'll go to it early, speaking of it. I have no idea where it'll be." I commented as I texted my father. We walked to our limos and said our good-byes. As I sat into my limo my father calls, "Yes father" I answered "It's at Koga's house, you can wait there until I arrive." "Ok, bye" I rolled my eyes as I hung up.

I texted Koga I was arriving early but never got a response back, guess he was still mad over last night. I arrived to his mansion, I decided to ring the door. He opens the door with a towel wrapped around his waist, "I told you I was arriving" I said as I walked into the house "I was showering." he said as he closed the door. "For 40 min, and your hair isn't wet?" I said with a puzzled face. As I was walking to his living room, I hear heels coming down the stair from the second floor. "Hi, Kagome" "Hi Ayame" I said as I looked back at Koga, "Now I see why you never replied, I'll be at the pool side, have my father come and get me" I finished my sentences walking out to his back yard. I knew Koga was a cheater, but for some reason this time I got really emotional about it.

I had my feet in the pool, it has been some time now since I had arrived to Koga's place. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a body start sitting next to me. "Koga told me what happened." my father said "He still loves you, you got to understand he has needs and you don't satisfy those needs. I don't know why but he is only using Ayame for that." My father continued. I didn't know if he was insulting me, whoring me out or what. "One. That's gross, your gross and he's gross." I pointed at my father and the mansion "Two. That still does not justify it, what if I did it in return? And three. I will not have sex with Koga." I got my feet out of the pool and up to walk back into the mansion, "I'm going to get ready".

"OK, now Koga both hands on her waist. Kagome, one arm around his neck, rest your hand on his chest and look into his eyes" There was about four photographers today. Koga signed a contract for us to pose for a 'couple' magazine. About 50 pictures are needed for it, it's ridiculous. The pictures were a little of everything, fancy, casual, sexy, intimate, and cute. I just loved love the fact I didn't show much. I always had some type clothes on. I never liked the thought of posing in a bikini, under sheets or nude in general. Four hours later we finally wrapped it up, "All set, I will send you a copy of the pictures that will be used." The director told Koga, "Ok, thank you for the shoot we sure enjoy it." Koga said holding my hand and reached to kiss it. "Anytime guys" the director said and went off his way. I was about to walk away but Koga tightened his grip on my hand, "Can I help you?" I asked Koga in a disturbed tone, "I'm sorry, I know I'm a dog and I don't deserve you but know that whenever I'm with Ayame, all I do is think of you." He gave me a sweet kiss on my lips, "Go get ready to home, I'll take you." I didn't say anything in return because he has said it so much, it's useless.

On our way to my house, he held my hand the whole way. I just stared out to the window. Arriving to my mansion I see my father shaking hands with some well- dressed guys. He had left the shoot early, without any reason. Koga and I said our good-byes, as I closed the door he lowered his window, "Love you Kagome" he said as he drove off in his Lambo. I walked to by father and the guys, "There's my princess" he said hugging me "Hi daddy, Hello there." I greeted everyone. "Hello Miss Kagome, we are thankful you accepted our offer and we promise you, you will be pleased with the campaign." I was extremely confused, my father had a habit of booking me without consulting me. I just learned to go with it and ask later. "Oh no, thank you for the offer and I'm sure I won't be disappointed" I said shaking their hand, "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to freshen up and head to bed." "Oh sure, have a good-night" I walked into my house and headed to the bathroom.

"Who were they? And when were you going to run it through me." I asked my father as I sat on one of the chairs in his office, once I got out of the shower. "They are a company looking for a new model, it's the usual Kagome" He said keeping his eyes on his laptop. "Whatever as long as I have clothes on." I walked out of his office, to my room. I never expect him to give me full detail, I find out the day of the shoot anyways. I laid down on my head, I played with the keys Inuyasha had given me. "I want to see him" I said to myself. "I'm surprise him tomorrow!" I said I fell asleep thinking of my surprise!


	10. Chapter 10

I leaned on the mirror that covered a whole wall in my studio. I sighed as I looked at the time on my phone. I woke up early with the urge to dance, so I came down to my studio early in the morning. I took a sip of my water, pushed myself of the wall and headed back to the house. I was excited to surprise Inuyasha at work! I showered and got ready to head out. I was opening the front door to leave, when I hear my father from a far, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee, still in his pajamas. "I am going out, why?" I said looking at him, "You have a shoot at 1pm and the charity banquet today at 7pm. Its 10am." he continued walking to his office. I followed him in the office, practically jogging in anger, "Well cancel the shoot I have somewhere to be!" "And thatwould be the shoot, whatever you planned with Sango or whoever is irrelevant to me. You need to be at that shoot, that's final. Instead of dancing you could have been doing something productive." All my plans were ruined. I walked out in defeat to my room.

In the limo I couldn't help but shed some tears, my day had been so frustrating. The photo shoot was nothing new. We were on our way to the banquet now, "Will you get yourself together, stop being selfish. We are almost there" my father said. I pulled out my compact to fix my make-up, and hair. Before we even made it to the event, I could heard people screaming and could see cameras flashing. People were banging on the limo as we pulled into the front of the banquet hall. I gathered myself and bag to get ready to step out of the car. I saw Bankostu open the door, my father stepped out first and I followed as they both covered me from all the cameras and people. I sighed as we made it into a very fancy hallway, with shiny stuff everywhere, ivory covered marble and tile. We continued walking to where the real event was held. It was a two story ballroom, full with famous people. People who had nothing but money to blow and were dressed to impress. I wore a shimmer black strapless tube dress that went about half way down my thigh, but had a see-through silver cape that started from the waist all the way to the floor. I wore silver jewelry, along with silver heels. My hair was in a fohawk of curls running down my back. I continued walking with my father into the crowd of people to where we spotted Koga. "Hello beautiful" he said as he gave me a quick peck on my lips, "Hello love", I said in return as he got a hold of my hand, led my father and I to a group of friends.

We stood talking to our friends for a while. Koga just kept this fake love act up the whole time, kisses, hugs, and compliments it was making me sick. I tugged on Koga's hand which was holding mine to get his attention. Once he looked at me I whispered into his ear "Can we talk outside please?" he nodded at me, excused us and we walked up to the second floor and out to the balcony. We leaned back on the rail, aside each other. Koga was still holding onto my hand, "What is it?" he asked. "What we have, I just don't think I can take any more of this" I said with so much fear in my voice. I was shaking by the end of my sentence. I heard Koga sigh, he let go of my hand to stand in from of me. "Regardless of that our statues is, know that you are someone special to me." he said in a warm smile. Well that went a lot better than I thought. I would have sworn we was going to beat me, "Thank you" I said in tears and gave in a hug. "OK, now no more tear. Let's get back to everyone." he said as he wiped my tears, grabbed my hand again and led us back in.

I felt a lot of weight lift of my shoulders, it was one less thing I had to fake. As we went down the stairs I heard someone call my name, I turned to see Inuyasha. "Well good evening" he said as he shook Koga's hand and kissed mine after. "How are you two doing?" Inuyasha asked just keeping his eyes on me, "Well thank you" I said as Koga let go of my hand, "Good thank you, if you excuse me. Kagome I will let your father know you are with Inuyasha ok?" Koga excused himself after he gave me a kiss on my hand. "That is new, since when does he let you come with me?!" Inuyasha asked laughing the whole time. "Since two minutes ago….when I broke up with him" I said with a pause in the middle. I was still trying to process it. "Wow, I don't know if I should be glad or not, but as long as it is what you wanted it is all that matter" Inuyasha said as he cradled my arm in his, walking away. "Me either, by the way what are you doing here?!" I asked. "I was invited duh!" he said. I laughed a little before he interrupted me, "And Sango told me you had a surprise for me this morning but was ruined by your dad." He mentioned. I blushed and nodded. "It's ok, I'm sure I would have loved it." him saying that made me feel warm inside. We continued walking, until we found Sango and Miroku. "Hi cuties!" Sango said giving me and Inuyasha a hug, "Hey guys" Miroku said giving me a kiss and shaking Inuyasha's hand.

The rest of the night went good, being with my three favorite people was great. I felt happy, told Sango and Miroku about the break up with Koga and I. Just like me, they all were surprised he didn't make a scene. Reaching the ending of the event, Koga was asked to speak on a little stage with several other people to say why they were funding this charity event. When it came to Koga's turn to speak, you could tell he had a little too much to drink, "I am here today, to fund for cancer because everyone deserves a change to fight back. I want to give them the ability to do so. I would like to call Kagome up here with me." I was in shock he was calling me up. I walked up to the little stage where he stood, he wrapped his arm around my waist and continued his speak. "Kagome here, has always been a kind hearted person. Always making time for her fans in hospitals, clinics and even rehabs. She believe in hope and second chances, but she can't even have the balls to give me a second chance to show her how much I love her!" he finished his sentence in pure venom and bitterness. I pushed myself of his hold and stared at him as he kept talking, "Just so you all know, she broke up with me. Just so she can keep fucking other guys for fame, ain't that right beautiful. That's all your good fo-" before he even finished his sentence, I felt all my anger and frustration turn into hate and I slapped him. In front of hundreds of people, camera and world-wide agencies he makes a public announcement about our break up in such a horrible way. Embarrassing himself and me! I saw Koga's anger start to build, before I knew it, I was punched in the face by him. Security, and people that were near got a hold on him as he tried hitting me again. People were hold onto me. Soon I felt Inuyasha get a hold of me, lifting me off my feet. Miroku and Sango were trying to make for Inuaysha as he carried me out of the crowd that was now either holding Koga down, running away from the scene or taking pictures of the scene. We all made it outside into a limo, and drove away. I heard Miroku tell the driver we were going to Inuyasha's house, as Sango held me close and Inuyasha covered me with his coats. All I remember was crying over what I just started, for making a selfish decision.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let me see Kagome" Sango pushed some of my hair of my face to my bruised cheek, "Inuyasha we need to take her to the hospital, it's getting bad." She said not taking her eyes off me. "I'm fine. It's just a bruise." I said as Inuyasha reached for my chin to make me face him. "Wait until you look yourself fin the mirror, you will think otherwise. Do you want to go get it checked?" he asked calmly. I shook my head, the last thing I needed right now was paparazzi's questioning me at the ER. He let go of my chin, I couldn't make eye contact with anyone, I felt so stupid.

Arriving to Inuyasha's house Miroku stepped out, then Sango finally Inuyasha. Once we was only he was ready to carry me, "I can walk" I said looking down and walking towards the door. I walked straight to his living room without saying a word. I sat down, brought my knees to my chest. I look down at my shaking hands, and felt how tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"Inuyasha we need to get her out of here, she needs an escape" Sango told Inuyasha who was sitting on a stool, as she pour Miroku so wine. "I know" Inuyasha said plainly as we stared into his class of wine, "Go gather some stuff, let's take her my penthouse in Hawaii." "When do we leave?" MIroku asked. Inuyasha looked at his watch, "its 2am, 5am good?" both Sango and Miroku nodded. "I'll call Sesshomaru to send over a car and prepare the jet. We can't afford to call attention" Inuyasha said getting up and reaching for his phone on the countertable. "Ok, we'll be back shortly" Miroku said as he grabbed Sango's hand and walked to the door. Inuyasha walked team to the door and went to the living room.

I was still blankly looking at my hands with my knee up, I felt Inuyasha sit next to me. I couldn't help but put my head on his shoulder, "Was I wrong Inuyasha? To break up with Koga without thinking about what everyone else thought. I feel selfish for doing it, look what it caused." I started to feel tears again. "No, it was just you finally made a decision of your own. Obviously there is individuals that disagreed with it, but I'm proud of you. I though it was brave and about time you did." He said smiling at me on the last sentence. We stood in silence for a while until I broke it, "I don't want to go home, I don't want be in front of cameras or people. I just want to sleep" I said covering my face. "How about Hawaii?" he asked playing with my fingers, I gave him confused look. "Let's get away for alittle, just until things calm down with the press, Koga, your father and give that bruise time to heal. What do you say?" he said leaning his head on mine, which was on his shoulder. "It would be nice, but I can't leave like that. My father would be furious, I have shoots and how are we do go without being surrounded by paparazzi" "Let me handle our transportation, I promise you, you won't be ambushed my camera. As for you father, let me handle him AFTER our trip ok?" Inuyasha made me feel safe and secure about it. I knew I could trust him. "Ok"

Just before 5am Sango and Miroku arrived, shortly Sesshomaru arrived also. He walked in and went straight to me. He stroked my bruised cheek, "Your even more beautiful for standing for yourself, I saw what happen. Only a bittered man hits a woman." I smiled at him "Thank you for helping us right now, for helping me hide alittle" "If it mean you being away from you father, anything. Now hurry up the plane is set to leave at 5:30" I was still scared of leaving things unsettled but I needed this for to think, and for me.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt rays of light hit my face from a crack in the curtains on the balcony door. I opened my eyes to find myself in the room Inuyasha assigned for me in his penthouse. We had arrived at Hawaii with plenty of time to settle in, buy groceries and sleep. Sango and Miroku got a room together across the hall and Inuyasha had a room to himself next to mine. He refused to sleep in the same room with me because he said he didn't want something to happen that we'd regret or get me hurt. I was stuck sleeping my own but with the best view. I got out of my bed and walked to the balcony. I slid the door, it was amazing to feel the breezy of the beach right in front of me. I was in some black booty shorts and a light turquoise long leave. I walked back to my room, I wanted to go for a walk on the wet sand. I made my way to Inuyasha's room, I was about to knock but I heard him on the phone. I decided not to bother, I'm sure he'll see me from his view outside.

The sand between my toes made me feel so relaxed, just being here makes me real relaxed calm. I stopped for a bit facing the waves, unconsciously I began to stretch, and to dance. I used the sound of the waves. No one to stop me, no appointments, no meeting, or father, just me.

"I don't know when I will be back, but anything big don't hesitate to call Sesshomaru. He is going to stay in California while I'm gone" Inuyasha said on the phone as he kept going through stuff on his laptop regarding his company. He had left Sesshomaru in charge, due to the fact he didn't know when we'd all be back. As he kept talking he looked outside, he spotted me dancing. "Yeah yeah well I got to go, I'll call soon to check up on things." he hung up and made his way out to the beach.

I was so into my own little world, I didn't see Inuyasha come towards me, "Am I not allowed to dance with you anymore?" he said making me scream. "Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that, I heard you on the phone, I didn't want to disturb you." I punched him in the chest playfully. "It was work, just assuring things for our little vacation. You know I would have pushed it aside to be with you." He pushed some hair of my face to the back of my ear as he was talking. "That's exactly why I didn't say anything, know if you don't mind, I'm not done dancing yet." "Ok, I'll be at the porch." he said giving me a kiss on my forehead and walking away.

"She's a really good dancer" Sango commented to Inuyasha as he reached the porch, where she and Miroku were enjoying a cup of coffee. "Yeah, she's always loved it. But sadly her father had other plans and she was never able to pursue her dream of become a professional one." Inuyasha said as he sat down by the couple. There was a peaceful pause until Miroku cleared his throat and spoke, "What are we doing today?" "There's a fair going on at the pier." Inuyasha replied back. "What about the risk of social media? One shot of Sango or Kagome and we are goners." Inuyasha chuckled and looked at Sango, "You haven't told him?" "Nope, but I can get started now. It's going to take about an hour to work." "What are you guys talking about?" Miroku asked lifting an eyebrow. "You'll see" Sango replied as she called Kagome over to start on an idea her and Inuyasha had to hide both her and Kagome's identities.

"HELL NO" I yelled as Sango explained her idea to hide me identity. "Come on Kagome! You always said you wanted to go Blonde" Sango said with a bottle of hair bleach on her hand "Yea but no! I love my black locks. Can we do something else? Like…I don't know." I said covering my head with a towel that was near me. "Exactly come on, you'll look pretty. It will look natural because of your light skin." "Argh Fine, I guess a change would be nice" I gave in.

About 1 an hour later Sango and I got out of the bath room with our hair dyed. So I went completely blonde, but not too blonde, dirty blonde. Sango went copper red. We did look different, and it was a good different. "You girls look beautiful!" Miroku said as he walked to us, "Thank you, where is Inuyasha?" I asked looking around the living room. "His room, he is calling us a ride." "Ok" I said as I walked to his room, I opened the door to see him hang up the phone, he walked towards me and got a lock of my hair, "You look beautiful" "I like it, I needed a change" I said as I blushed a bit. "Ready to have some fun?" "Only if you win me a something at the fair." He chuckled and gave me a kiss on my forehead, "I'll win you the whole fair" I smile as he grabbed my hand and walked us back to Sango and MIroku.

We made to the fair, went all a lot of rides, and did some games. Without being recognized, no cameras or paparazzi's. During the day Inuyasha and I had been really close, holding hands, hugging each other, and he won me a few plus toys, it felt nice. "Who want to go on a private yacht?" Inuyasha asked as we walked to end of the pier, to see a yacht right in front of us. "Are you serious?" I asked and Sango, MIroku and I stared at Inuyasha confused. "Yea, we can see the sunset in it, and I haven't had the chance to use it yet." he said as we started getting on it. "I wish I had this much money to blow" Miroku commented as he padded Inuyasha on the back "You do, you're just cheap." He said as he padded Miroku in the back too. Sango and I couldn't help but laugh.

We all sat at the peak of the yacht to see the sunset. Sango and Miroku were in front of Inuyasha and I as he sat a bit farther from the couple. "I don't want this to end" I whispered loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, I was sitting in front of him. He had his legs spread as I sat in between leaning on him, "It won't, everything is going to change. You will finally be able to make your own decision when we go back. You got to believe in yourself, like I believe in you, Kagome." Inuyasha said, I knew that if I had him on my side, I could confront my father and end all of this for good. I turned around to face him on my knees, "Thank you Inuyasha for being the support through all this, for coming back for me. For standing up for me." Inuyasha placed one of his hands on the back of my neck and rest our foreheads together, "I love you Kagome, not once did I ever forget about you. When I saw first hear to were with Koga, the picture of you two on the magazines made my blood boil. I knew you didn't love him like you did me. I knew you needed me, I worked my ass off to work my way to you. I will always stand up for you, now more than ever. I want this forever Kagome!" he pulled us together, our lips sealed into a passionate kiss. The sparkle between us lit to fire once again as we continued kissing. I couldn't help but push him on his back and l laid on top of him without losing our kiss. Inuyasha cupped my face and paused our make-out session, "I dont want to push it, are you sure you want this?" he gave me a look of concern, "I do, but not here. Sango and Miroku are looking" I said as we both looked at Miroku and Sango staring at us like we were a porn movie. "Hey don't let us interrupt, you guys make it hard not to look!" Miroku commented as he shrugged "Whatever perv! It's getting late anyways lets head home." Inuyasha said as he stood up and went to tell the captain on the yacht to head home.

Shortly after the yacht arrived right in front of Inuyasha's house, we all said our good-nights and went to our room. I couldn't stop thinking about my kiss with Inuyasha, it made me smile. I was in the shower when I heard the door to my room open, them my bathroom one. I soon saw my shower curtain move open, to see Inuyasha slip in. I blushed as I saw his naked body inches away from mine. "I want you, I know you want me just as bad." he said as he didn't give me any time to talk back, his lips were on my instantly. I didn't bother fighting back because he was right, I want him more than anything.

I gave him access to my body, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around me. I couldn't help but moan as I felt his lips and breathe on my neck, his hands squeezing my breasts. He pushed me against the wall as he broke the kiss and stared deep into my eyes, "You sure you want this?" I was out of breathe, all I could do was nodded. He began to kiss me neck again, but this time, I felt his hands work their way to my waist, my hips and soon I felt one hand on my clit. "Mmmm, Inuyasha" I moaned as he began to play with it, "Yes Kagome?" I asked seductively "more please" I said moaning and arching my back. He used his other hand to squeeze my breast. I felt as he started thrusting two fingers in, "Ah Inuyasha" I moaned louder "I want you please!" he pulled his fingers out to stand up. Lifted me up as I wrapped my legs around him and my arm on his neck to pull him into a kiss. He turned the water off and walked our wet bodies to my bed. "You are all mine" he said as he dropped me on the bed onto my back and made a trail of kissed down my body to position himself in front of my spread legs. I arched and gripped onto the sheets as I felt Inuyasha's tongue on my clit, and his fingers in me. I moaned in pleasure "Inuyasaha, mmmmm Inuyasha!" he gripped onto my thighs as he brought himself closer and deeper in me, "AAAHHHhh" he soon let go and worked his way up to my face. "I missed your taste" He said as he positioned himself and thrusting himself in me. "AAhh more Inuyasha please, oh my god!" Harder, faster and warmer the sex got the louder we got. "Agh Kagome!" "Inuyasha!" We both were breathing heavily, Inuyasha was on top as he was resting his forehead on mine, as I was on my back. "You ok?" he asked, I nodded. He nodded back as he laid own next to me and pulled me close. I laid my head on my chest, he gave me a kiss on my head. "why are you shaking Kagome?" He asked on concern as he pulled my chin up to face him, "I'm ok, I just haven't had sex since the last time we did." I said with a smile. "Its not sex Kagome, its love." He said as he gave me a soft kiss on my lips, "Get some sleep your probably tired." He said as he started to get up. "You're not going to sleep with me" I asked disappointed. "I am, just let me get the sheets. They fell when you were squirming" he pointed out laughing, I felt my face go warm of how hard I was blushing. "Well, i-its all yo-ur f-f-fault!" "Sure is" he said as he covered us with a smirk in his face. He laid out and I laid on his chest. "Good night Kagome" "Good night Inuyasha"


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up beautiful" Inuyasha said as he kissed my bare shoulder, "Why? Give me 10 for minutes" I said whining and covered my head with the sheets. "Kaede is coming today to check that bruised cheek" he said as he slipped of out bed, still naked. "It's fine, it's almost gone any ways." I said as I uncovered my head, but covered my naked body. "I rather hear that from Kaede, where are my boxers?" he asked he came from the bathroom, "You mean these?" I said as I held onto his boxers, "Yes" he reached for them but I snatched them away before he could get them. "Kagome, hand them over" "Nah!" I said laughing "Fine then!" he jumped on top of me and began tickling me. "Stop ,stop it. Inuyasha aahhh! Im going to pee myself" he kept tickling me and I kept laughing and screaming, until Sango came barging into room. "Kagome, Kae-Wwwooooohhhhh my bad!" She said as she covered her eyes, "UUmmm awkward! Uuummm Kaede is here so, yeah." She slammed the door. Inuyasha and I looked at each other blushing, "Let's get some clothes on" Inuyasha said getting off of me, "Good idea" I said getting out of bed and into some clothes.

"OK, your cheekbone seems to be bruised. Nothing serious, give it about a week and the redness will be gone." Kaede said taking her gloves off, "Thank you Kaede, it was nice seeing you again." I said smiling at her, "Likewise Kagome". She gathered her stuff and left saying her good byes. "Told you I was fine" I said looking at Inuyasha, "I needed a reassuring" he said poking my bruise. "Owwww, argh don't do that!" I said slapping his hand.

"That's not walk I heard you saying when I walked in on you guys this morning.' Sango said as she and Miroku walked into the living, where Inuyasha and I were. "We weren't doing anything!" Inuyasha and I yelled while we blushed, "Yeah, well you had done something right?" Miroku said winking at Inuyasha. "OK OK, yes we slept together!" I confessed covering my red face. "Awww how cute! Changing this awkward topic, Miroku and I are going go to the groceries. You guys want to come? " Sango said "I have a web meeting in 30 min, so I can't" Inuyasha said looking at his phone. "I'll stay, I want to lay down and be lazy" I said with as I laid my head on the counter table, "Ok, we'll be back soon." And they left.

" I'm going to be in the living room watching TV!" I told Inuyasha as I made my way to the living room. "I'll be in my room. "if you need anything please, don't hesitate to get me." he said as he walked to his room.

It had been a while since Sango and Miroku had left, and Inuyasha was still on his meeting. The movie I started had finished, I was starting to get bored so I started changing channel. All of a sudden I see my father and Koga being interviewed on television. "So koga what has happen between you and Kagome? Is there charges on her behalf for the scene at the banquet?" a reported asked "No there is not, we are currently taking couple counseling, we are working things out." Koga responded. "Naraku what is your opinion over what happen? And where is Kagome?" another reporter asked my father. "I believe it an accident, my daughter and Koga are human, they have their fights. I have never doubted the love they share. Kagome is currently on vacation, she needed to focus on herself." I was about to change the channel when a question asked to Koga made me stand up, "Koga does this affect the date on the release of the nude pictures you guys did for the magazine?" I felt my eyes widen in disbelief, "Not at all, they are being edited as we speak, Kagome and I got to pick them personally for all of you to see. Now if you excuse us"

I was so confused, when did we take nude pictures?! I have never been in front of a camera naked, I didn't agree to this. I felt my body begin to shake, my knee gave out on me. I heard Inuyasha scream my name as he caught me, "Kagome! Its ok. It's ok" he held me close as I cried, "Inuyasha how?! Why?!" "I heard what I needed to heard from Koga, Kagome you can stop this" he lifted my face to look up at him, "Find it in you, find your voice to speak for yourself." "I can't do it, my father has control of everything. It's too late!" "Yes you can! You are not alone anymore!" he hugged me tighter as I cried. I managed to calm down, Inuyasha sat me down on the couch as he kneeled in front of me. "I need to go home, I need to do something." I covered my face with my hands. "I'm going to go with you, we can face you father together. We need to end this now" Inuyasha told me as he kissed my forehead, I nodded in return.

Soon Sango and Miroku arrived, we filled them in on the situation. We quickly packed and were headed to airport, to fly back home. "When was the last shoot you guys took together?!" Sango asked as we took flight, "Last week, but I wasn't nude. We did bed sheets photos, but I had a white tank top and shorts." I told her. "Do you know if they were going to be go under photoshop?" She asked trying to find a loop whole into the shoot. "I'm not sure, I never see the contracts, my father does. This one was on Koga's contract though." "I've known of situation when a model is in light clothing but is photoshopped in less clothing for a photo." I was so angry at myself and everything at the moment. I laid back on my seat, bracing myself for what was expecting me when I got home.


	14. Chapter 14

We arrived at the airport I felt sick to my stomach knowing we were home. I didn't want to come home, I was happy we had gotten away for a bit. As we entered the airport, we managed to not call attention. Sesshomaru had arranged transportation for Sango and Miroku to be taken home. As for me and Inuyasha, we were going to my house. "You sure you don't need us to go"? Miroku asked as they entered their limo, "No, we can do this on our own" Inuyasha said as he opened the door to the sports car Sesshomaru got for us. "Ok, let us know what happens" Sango asked of us. Both Inuyasha and I nodded as we sped away. Inuyasha held my hand through the whole ride.

We made into my mansion, but didn't see anyone home. I opened the door to the house, if felt cold. I made my way to my fathers office, Inuyasha was getting our bags. Walking into my father's office, I saw a stack of pictures on the fax machine. They were the pictures of Koga and I. Just like Sango said, all of our clothes was photo shopped off. There was atleast a dozen pictures. I was shocked and in disbelief of what I was seeing. I walked away from the machine, with the pictures in my hand. I walked slowly into the center of the room as the pictures slowly slipped off my hand, one by one. I looked up at the wall of framed images of me, my father had of his favorite ones. I felt as tears dripped down my cheeks, my body was shaking. I looked at the frames in anger, how the fame I had was not I wanted. The image I played was not me but my father's doing, he though it was for the best and I let it happen. In anger I punched a frame and shattered it, I through by phone at the top one, I began to trash the frames and anything in my way. "Hey hey, stop. Stop Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down to stop. "You are only going to keep hurting yourself." He said as he took my left hand, which was bleeding from when I shattered the glass frame. "I didn't want this, it was for him. He wanted it" I cried into Inuyasha chest as he held onto to me. "I know, I know. But come in pull yourself together, we can end this tonight ok?" he said as he gripped onto my head to make me look at him, I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"Now how was the little vacation?" Inuyasha and I looked to towards where the voice came from, it was my father standing by his desk. "You know it was great, perfect actually. Until we hear she posed naked with Koga, without even knowing it" Inuyasha said as he got both of us off the floor and walked toward my father with the images in his hand. "I was hoping you guys saw that" my father responded with an evil smile, "Yeah, she agreed the moment she shook the man's hand in her own home." I said looking at me, passed Inuyasha shoulder. "I did not do such thing, I never agreed to these!" I said as I walked toward but Inuyasha pushed me back. "Remember after the shoot, there was men here when Koga dropped you off?" I started to remember, and I did shake I man's hand. "This is bullshit father, how the fuck was I supposed to know I was signing up for this? YOU just sign me up for things that I'm not even aware of, what kind of manager are you?!" I said yelling at him, I pushed Inuyasha to the side as I continued arguing with my father. "The kind that was a father, a mother and did what ever had to be done to get you where you are now! And if that mean posing naked, pushing you to your limits so be it!" he yelled back inches away from my face. "You were never a father, let alone a mother! When I needed you to be one, all I saw was my manager telliing me what to do, what to wear, what to say, AND what to lie about. You never encouraged me to follow my dreams. Everytime I looked to you passed the camera to make sure you were happy, even if it meant me not being. But right now, I am ending that." I said as I stepped back away from him. He laughed, "You honestly think you can? Koga already approved it and the contract is set." I was about say something but Inuyasha pushed me back behind him, "THIS IS NOT WHO SHE IS!" he yelled as he threw the photos in front of my father, "She will do, what is needed to be someone in this world "My father said as he began to walk away from us.

"You are right" I said, both Inuyasha and my father looked at me. I was looking down at the ground, I looked but with a determined look on my face. There was a small pause before I spoke again "I will do what needs to be done to be someone in this world, but my way…Father pack your things, you're fired." I began to collect the pictures, and my father began to walk towards me. "You can't do this to me Kag-!" "Oh, I can. You work for me remember, and I don't need this. I may or may not stop the printing of these pictures, but I know I got rid of you. You have an hour to leave before I call the police." I began to walk away with Inuyasha behind me.

We reached the living room, I sighed on relieve. "You did it, you did it. I'm so proud of you!" Inuyasha said as he cupped on face and kissed me. I smiled a bit, "I did it, but know I have these to worry about!" I said as I looked down at the pictures in my hand. "Don't worry, I can get lawyers to help us get out of this before the release." he said taking the pictures from my hand, "I love you Inuyasha" I said as I looked into his golden eyes. "I love you more" He said back as he kissed me. I didn't fight back, I kissed him back. We kissed for a while until I started to laughing, "Why are you laughing?" he asked laughing also, "Because I can, and because im happy." I said wrapping my arms around his waist, "Why are you happy?" He asked looking down at me, "I have my life back, and I have you. I couldn't ask for anything more." I said as I gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Why don't I go drop off my stuff at home, and get some clean clothes to say the night, maybe a few nights" He said knowing I wouldn't say no. "Ok, I'm going to call Sango in the meantime." I told him making my way to the stair leading to the second floor. "Ok, I won't long." I started walking up, I passed my father room to see him packing. I made to my room, and jump onto my bed. I called Sango to tell her everything, she couldn't be anymore happy for me.

I couldn't not believe what I had just done, I finally spoke for myself. I chuckled a bit a looked out through my window. I saw my dance studio, "God, I missed you!" I ran back down and ran to it. I opened the door to it, and switched the lights on. I couldn't help but take a big deep breathe and let my body move on it's own. I was free to dance all I wanted now, to go back to school and plan my own schedule now. I had my friends and Inuyasha with me, it was perfect.

But my dream soon ended. I heard the door open, and before I could turn around to see who it was. I heard two gun shots…..


	15. Chapter 15

It felt as though, time slowed down. I fell to my knees as I felt this burning pain on both my legs. I look towards my thighs as I'm on my knees, blood is gushing from them. My breathing became heavy as my arm which were hold me from falling to ground, began to shake. I hear footsteps coming towards me, a slight kick pushing me to the side as I fall onto my back. i'm looking up to see this person, my eyes widen as I look into the eyes of my shooter.

"Why Koga? I asked as I began to cry, "You want to be out of the picture so bad, why not take up out permanently? He said as he played with the gun in his hand. "Do you have any idea how much money the shoot gave us, and with you out. It's all for me and daddy" he said as he stood up and handed my father the gun, who was walking into the studio. I tried lifting myself up but got pushed back down by my father.

"My dear dear Kagome, see what happens when you don't listen to daddy." He said as he kneeled down and starts squeezing my thighs where I got shot at. "STOP, STOP IT HURTS!" I start screaming in pain, "Why father?" I asked through the pain, "Why? Well I wasn't going to live in the street because my daughter left me jobless. So I thought, why not take everything away from her? She does want to model or be known, let's just kill her I told Koga. He agreed, we split the fortune you leave and everyone is happy!" he said laughing while he got up onto his feet. "What makes you think you are going to get away with this?!" I said getting onto my side with my arm holding me up. "Oh how sad and tragic when I tell the story of how this place burned down because of a circuit breaker starting a fire. Poor Poor Kagome tried to get out but didn't make it." he said as he played out a scene in tears. "Now hurry up with her Koga, I have a meeting to be at." My father finished as he wanted away from me without looking back.

Everything was becoming blurring, it got harder to keep my eyes open. The feeling on my legs was gone, and I was getting really sleep. I saw Koga kneel down next to me, "Don't die just yet Kagome, I still want more thing from you." He said as he took his black shirt off, and undid his belt. "No Koga please please" I said with the little ounce of energy I did, I tried lifting myself my but was pushed back down as Koga stabbed me with a dagger in my stomach. I felt how the blade entered my body and pierced through my back. "Now be a good girl, let make this less of a painful situation for both of us." He said as he towered over me. I could really do was scream for my life before darkness consumed me,"NO please, Koga. Stop please KOGA!"

Like the story began, I lay here in a pool of my own blood. In the place I called my sanctuary, dying. I always did feel free here, maybe it is time I'd be free from everything and everyone.

***Inuyasha POV***

I sped through the streets in my motorcycle to get to Kagome's place. I was so proud at the fact that she finally stood up against her father and will finally have the change to do want she wants. Just as I'm turning on the green light to Kagome's mansion, I see a heavy cloud of smoke from the direction of here house. The closer I got the worse the feeling in my stomach got. What made it worse, was the sound of sirens not too far from me. I entered the gates, I see the crimson fire burning behind the house.

I drop my motorcycle and run into the house, "Kagome?! Naraku?!" I yelled trying to find either one. I knew both were still here when I left. I ran to the back of the house, I felt my whole body go weak as I saw the studio burning down. I ran outside, was she inside the studio. "Kagome!" I had to check if she was inside. I kicked the door open, I ran inside covering my mouth and nose with my sleeve, "Kagome! Kagome are you in here?" I ran deeper into the studio, it was starting to collapse. As I was about to reach the center of the room, I felt as though I stepped on water. As I look down to see what I stepped on, I heard how my heart beat got faster and louder. It was a river of blood.

I followed it but scared to see where it came from. As I got closer as closer, I felt my heart beat faster and faster, louder and louder. I fell to my knees as I reached the body from which the blood came from. Kagome, in nothing but her lingerie. I picked her up and pulled her into my chest, "Come on Kagome, please wake up! Open your eyes, don't give up on me!" I could not find a pulse in her. What happened? Who did this? So much ran through my head, but I had no time for this. I pulled the dagger out, took my jacket off and put it on her. I carried her and ran to the door. Getting out, I fell to my knees as I inhaled clean air. I got back on my feet to run to the front. I was greeted with firefighters and the ambulance running into the house and helping me with Kagome. As soon as they took her of my hands I fell to my knees, the smoke got to me.

My vision got blurry, one of the nurses helped me walk to the truck, "Are you ok? What happen her?" he ambushed me with questions while he inspected me for injuries. "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm not sure what happen. I was on my here to see Kagome when I saw her house on fire. Is she going to be ok?" I said with urgency. "We are rushing you both to the hospital Mr. Takahashi" I nodded as everything became blurry, until there was nothing but darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

"We're here to see Inuyasha Takahashi." Sango said to the receptionist, she held tight onto Miroku's hand. "Room 213, on this right hall, 3 doors to your left." "Thank you" Miroku said as he pulled on Sango. They ran into my room to find me sitting on the hospital bed, in my normal clothes ashy from the fire. "Are you ok? We got here as soon as you called me. Sango asked as she hugged me. "Here is the clothes you asked me for" Miroku added as he handed me a bag with a white shirt and jeans. "Thanks" I said plainly. I had woken up not that long ago, first thing I did was call them because I knew they would come. I could use the support right now. "Inuyasha, what about Kagome?" Sango asked me in tears. I sighed as I looked her into the eyes, "I don't know Sango, they won't tell me. She is still under observation." I looked down after my last sentence. Still had my clothes covered in her blood, my hands were shaking. I felt so useless not begin able to do anything. Miroku and Sango both reached to hug me, I could not help but cry. The love of my life might just be in here dead bed.

'Reporting live from the Village Side Hospital where Kagome, the supermodel was brought after a fire started at her mansion here in California. No information on her, we will continue to inform you as we investigate what happened?' 'Here where the supermodel Kagome was brought after a fire in her mansion, rumor has it Inuyasha Takahashi, The owner of the Takahashi car line was also brought in with her, we will bring you more information as soon as it is brought to us' She was on almost every channel, people were outside the hospital with flower, and candle.

It was an insane situation right now, it has been almost 3 hours since we were brought in. Sango and Miroku stayed with me, still no signs of Naraku or Koga. "Family of Kagome Higurashi?" a doctor asked as he stood in the center of the waiting room. "Yes?" I rushed to him, "Mr. Takahashi, Kagome has lost a massive amount of blood, both bullets managed to be pulled out of her legs. We cannot say if there is any real damage until the wound is healed. The stab on her abdominal, we stitched up. We also noticed that she has severe bruising throughout her whole body. She is currently receiving a blood transfusion. We do not know when she will respond or if she will." The doctor said as he gave us the full details on Kagome, "Doctor, may we see her?" Sango asked in tears, "Yes you may, come this way" The doctor led us to her room.

Walking into the room, seeing Kagome in the fragile state she was. I felt sick to my stomach seeing all the things that were connected to her. Tubes with liquids and blood, wires reading her vital signs. "Kagome sweetie, please if you can hear me. Come back to us, we miss you" Sango said as she cried on Kagome's side. Miroku and I should by the end of the hospital bed. "Everything was fine when I left, I wasn't that long that I was gone. Naraku was packing to leave, I didn't see him anywhere." I said in a concerned tone. I found it nearly impossible that Naraku had left that quick, "Have you guys tried calling Naraku? I asked out loud. "No, but I'll give it a try. I have Koga's number" Miroku said as he step out of the room, Sango did move Kagome's side. I sat on the other side of Kagome, I reached for her hand. It felt cold, and empty. I hated that I could do anything to heal her, to see her smile again. Soon Miroku called back in to the room, "Koga said that he and Naraku will be on their way here, after their meeting with the magazine." Miroku said in a disappointed voice.

"What the fuck? She could be dying and there are meeting with a magazine that will publish picture she don't even like? Isn't Naraku fired, wasn't he moving?" Sango continued really pissed, "She was almost killed, by who knows who, damn those two!" Sango yelled as she gripped onto her hair in frustration. Miroku walked to Sango and hugged her, "I know Sango, its ok. Those who really love her are here. The ones that matter are ok? Don't worry about them, they are piece of shit anyways" Miroku continued to comfort her. He was right, she were the only ones that matter and cared.


	17. Chapter 17

It's been 2 week since the accident, things were starting to look up. Kagome's body was finally responding to the treatment, her wounds were healing well. Stitches and tubes were taken off, all that was left was a breathing mask and vital reading cording on her chest. We all worked on our schedules to never leave her alone. Miroku, Sango and I made sure one of us was here at least and would slept the night here, just in case she woke up. No visit from her father or Koga, apparently the campaign was more important. Every so often they'd call Sango to check up on her, but it still upset us. We could not wait for her to wake up and tell us what happened, to get that person to rot in him for what they did.

"How the fuck is she still alive Naraku?!" an extremely angry yet nervous Koga asked as he slammed his fist on Naraku's desk. They had just gotten back from the magazine campaign and were at Kagome's house. "I'm telling you, Inuyasha got to the house and managed to get her in time to the hospital. She is in a coma right now." Naraku said as he rubbed his temples in frustration, "I am not going to jail and losing everything. She is going to wake up and end us both! How the fuck are you so calm?!" Koga was having a panic attack. "Don't worry I have this undercontrol." Naraku continued as he looked outside the window to see the burned down studio. "Let's go pay Kagome a little visit, I need to go see how my princess is doing."

"How is she doing?" Sesshomaru asked as RIn placed some flowers on the table beside Kagome. "Doing better, but still no signs of her waking up soon though." Sango answered as she greeted Rin, "It will take time, just got to be patient" Sesshomaru said as he hugged Sango. "Thank you for coming guys." Inuyasha said as he stood up from being next to Kagome to greet the couple that arrived. "No Koga or Naraku?" Rin asked out loud, Sango Miroku and I shook our heads. "Well she doesn't need them" Sesshomaru said reaching to give Kagome a kiss on her head. "Any news on what happen, I'm surprised it hasn't risen out of control on social media" Rin asked sitting next to Sango, "Naraku said he has people investigating the house, and is paying big bucks to keep it away from the media." Sango said shrugging, "Doesn't sound like him though, he loves attention" Miroku added on. "Your right, guys you don't think he could beh-" I was interrupted when the door to Kagome's room was swung open.

"How's my princess? I got here as soon as I could!" Naraku said rushing to Kagome's side. You could feel the tension of everyone in the room wanting to kill Naraku for not coming sooner. "Oh sweetie, I am never leaving you home alone." Naraku said as he caressed Kagome's cheek. "What kind of father are you?! She could have died and you were too busy promoting her, don't come in here acting like you care Naraku!" Sango yelled walking towards Naraku, "I was doing what had to be done to keep her fame strong, to stay strong for her. What do you know?" Naraku said chuckling at Sango "A lot more that for sure, why don't you leave Naraku. Obviously you are not wanted here." I said as he put a hand on Sango's shoulder. "I don't care if I am or not. I am here for daughter and you Mr. Takahashi, should not." Naraku said pointing at me, "And why not Naraku?" I replied in defensively as I stood in front of him. "Because you Inuyasha, are the culprit for my little Kagome's accident." Naraku said as a number of policeman rush in to handcuff me. "WHAT?! What is this, you son of a bitch!" I screamed as I fought back from the cops. "This is madness Naraku, release my brother!" Sesshomaru said as he stood up for me. "He is the one that brought her here!" Sango said as she blocked the cops from taking me away. "He faked everything, and since you all are defending him. Should we arrest you all too?!" Naraku threaten all of us. I pushed and shoved for my freedom, I was not about to be arrest! Through all the yelling and fighting, a sound we all begged for, was heard.

…Beep…Beep…...Beep


	18. Chapter 18

My body never felt so heavy, in so much pain. I had this huge headache, felt as so I was run over or something. I could hear voices echoing, they sounded far. I could not decipher what they were saying, but it did sound like several people were arguing. I was trying to wake up from my sleep, and suddenly all the voices disappeared.

My eyes started to flutter open, but the light made it difficult to focus. As soon as I managed to focus, I was greeted by many faces looking towards me. "Ka-Kagome?" I heard Sango voice crack, "Sango?...I have a headache" I said as I saw my friend smile, "Thank god, you finally woke up!" She said as she kissed my hand. "What happen? Why is everyone here? Where am I" I asked in a very weak voice, pretty much whispering to her. "You were in a fire sweetie, you don't remember what happened?" she answered back in concern I might have lost my memory. "Not really?" I whispered back, I had no energy to try and remember, "Sweetie who did it? We need to know." She begged as I heard voices I behind her. They were trying to arrest Inuyasha? Why? He didn't do it, did he? "Now now Sango, lets not pressure her in such a weak stage." I heard my father say as he put on a hand on Sango shoulder, as soon as I saw his face, I flash of memories of what happened starting coming back to me.

"HE DID HE DID, Inuyasha didn't do it!" I screamed in fear, "My father and Koga tried killing me, Inuyasha had left, and I was left alone. I was in my studio when they attacked me, they started the fire to cover everything." I was in tears as I confessed everything. "What do you mean hun, I had left as soon as you asked me to lea-" he said, but I interrupted. "NO! You tried to kill for firing you, Koga shot me with your gun, you did it, you did it!" I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke down in tears as Sango reached to hold me. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, I KNEW IT" Inuyasha said as he was ready to kill my father but was being held down by Miroku and Sesshomaru. "WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Inuyasha continued. "Naraku Higurashi, I'm afraid you are coming with us." The officer who was going to arrest Inuyasha was now about to hand cuff my father. "WHAT? NO! she is supposed to be dead!" My father said as he fought to be arrested.

"Its ok Kagome, calm down sweetie please." Sango said as she held me, tears running down her cheeks. RIn reached to hold me, but I pushed them both. I was in so much pain and I didn't know how to get rid of it, how to deal with it. I was so lost and scared. Everything from the accident was running through my head. . I screamed and ran my hands through my hair, I felt as both my wrist were held by a firm hold. I looked into a pair of golden orbs looking at me, I was about to pulled back when he pulled me into his arms. I tried fighting him but I sunk into his warmth, "I'm so sorry I left and didn't get to you sooner. I thought I had lost you, don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered as his body was shaking, this much have really scared him too. I hugged him back as I cried into his chest "I was so scared Inuyasha" I managed to say, "I know, I know." He said as he kissed my head. "They'll pay for what they did, I promise" He said.

I had managed to calm down shortly after, Rin went to get a nurse to notify I had woken up. "Everything seem ok, the doctor will come shortly to do further checking ok?" She said kindly and walked out. "Thank you guys, and I'm sorry for this" i said as Inuyasha reached for my hand, "Don't be sorry, it was not your fault. How about you rest a little and we will talk about this later ok?" He said as he kissed my forehead. I nodded in response and closed my eyes.

"We'll be leaving now, we'll come back tomorrow to check up on her" Sesshomaru said as he held Rin's hand and walked out saying their good byes. "Why don't you guys head home too? I'll stay the night, then you guys cans stay the day. I need to go to a meeting. Now that she is awake, it's less of a stress." Inuyasha suggested. "Sounds good, I don't have anything but Miroku does. I'll come to take your place. You can go home for a bit too." Sango said as she gathered her thing and Miroku holding her by the waist. They said their good byes and walked out.

Inuyasha laid next to me as I slept, "I have my angel back, I will never leave your side again. I swear" He said as he kissed my forehead and fell asleep with me.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sorry I'm late, the shoot took longer than I thought" Sango said as she rushed in through the room. Inuyasha had stayed with me the whole night as planned. I was able to sit up which was good, but unfortunately I still wasn't able to eat solid food. "That's ok, I still have time to go home and make it to the meeting. I'll be back after ok? I'll be here to when the Doctor comes again to check up on you." Inuyasha said as he gave me a peck on my lips, hugged Sango and left.

"So how's the agency loving your new ginger look?" I ask Sango as she sat next to me. "They think it's cute, they want me to keep it. What about you how are you? What the doctor say in the morning?" Sango asked, "So far so good. My stab in healed on the outside, inside still need much to heal so I can't eat solid food yet. My headache is gone and my vitals are back to normal, the doctor is going to come late to check on my legs, I'm too scared to try and move them on my own." I said chuckling the last part." Sango smiled at me, "It's normal, it's just nice to final see you awake and with color. You were out too long, we got to redo your blonde." She said as she started to brush my hair. She had this look in her face, I knew she was curious to know exactly what happen. "Sango, you know you can ask me." I said in calm voice. She stopped brushing my hair, and sat back down looking into my eyes. "As much as I want to know, I don't want to force it out of you." She said as her eyes watered. "I know but I have to move on and part of that is talking about it, right?" I was trying to be brave, but just remembering made me shed tears. I took a keep breathe, and started telling her.

***INUYASHA POV***

"Hey Sessh" I said to Sesshomaru on the phone, "What is it? How is Kagome this morning?" He asked. "She is good, doctor is going to check on her again. I don't think I'll make it to the meeting I have some stuff to do." I told Sesshomaru, "That's ok, I'll go. But little brother, just don't get yourself in trouble. Kagome is going to need you." Sesshomaru said. "Wait, how do you know where I'm going" I asked, I hadn't told him. "I'm your brother, and I have access to your bank account remember." He said with smirk. "Alright, I'll talk to you when I'm done." I hung up, I sped through the street.

"Here is the money, I get 10 min with him before you guys cuff him. He's all yours after as agreed." I said to the officer who was here to arrest Koga. We were outside his house, the whole place was surrounded by cops, but money buys everything. So I bought myself 10 min to beat his ass before he get arrested, well spend $10,000 if you ask me. "Yes Mr. Takahashi, We will assure your entrance in and protection in case he is armed." The officer said assuring me. "Let's get this going" I said as I started to walk into the house.

Walking in, it was a disaster. The whole house was ruined, looked like Koga had a melt down and let it out on everything in his way. We found Koga drunk in his room, in a black t-shirt and jean pants. "So the bitch survived hu?" Koga asked with a smile when he saw me walk in. "She has bigger balls than you, that's for sure." I said as I walked towards him, about five cops walked in too. "I bet, what do you want Inuyasha?" Koga asked, "Just here see you drop to you lowest, to see you lose everything." I said with a smirk in my face. "It's ok Inuyasha, what make it better is the fact the world got to see my naked body against Kagome's everywhere." Koga said as he stood up to his feet. That was I needed to hear to have me swinging at him. No one stopped us, Koga hardly put up a fight.  
>Just when I finally had thought I was done with him, he began to laugh. "What's so funny Koga?" I asked as he spit out blood, "Does she remember everything?" He asked with a smirk on, "What's with the stupid question?! Of course she does." I said really puzzled at his question. "At least I know I do, the taste of her lips, her kiss. Our sweaty body all up on each other, with the fire in the background. Having her scream, fighting to break free but only made it more pleasurable." He said as he put his thumb by his lip. I was frozen at what he said. Did he rape her?! "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I screamed. "I fucked her so hard, she begged to die. Everytime you touch her, you caress her, make love to her. All she is going to see is me, remember the moment I raped her. Just imagine if she had died, I would have been her last!" he said laughing is satisfaction. I tackled him down. No mercy or intention of ever stopping. I could hear how I had broken some bones and blood all over my hands. He hurt my Kagome in the most horrifying way, he scarred her for life.<p>

I pinned him down and kept punching, his face was completely ruined. "Alright that's enough!" the officer screamed, but I was not about to stopping. My anger was building. I felt how several men pulled me off Koga's unconscious body, "Let me go, I'm not fucken done!" I screamed as I was trying to pull away. "That's enough Inuyasha!" said a voice from behind the scene. "What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" I asked pissed at the world. "That is irrelevant, what did I say about getting in trouble?" He said looking at Koga, "Fuck off will you, He deserved it for what he did to Kagome" I said as we walked out the house, "Nothing you just did will change what happen. You need to be by her side" Sesshomaru said pointing at the house from outside, "Whatever, I got to go." I said walking to my car.

In my car, I punched my steering wheel. I was so furious, so hurt. I could not believe what Koga did to Kagome, she is hurting in so many ways and will probably never heal. "GOD DAMN IT!" I said as I slammed my head on the wheel. I took a deep breathe, Sessh was right. She needed me by her side, I looked at the time and had a few minutes to go home to clean up and make it to the hospital before that Doctor did. As I drove home I heard my phone vibrate, "YO!" I answered, "Inuyasha please hurry back!" I heard Sango crying on the phone, "Why what's wrong?" I asked on concern, I could hear her starting to cry harder. "It's Kagome"


	20. Chapter 20

*Knock Knock* "May I come in?" Dr. Myoga asked as he opened the door to my room, "Yes you may." I said with a smile, Sango stopped brushing my hair as I looked at the clock on the wall. "You are early doctor" I mentioned, I knew Inuyasha wanted to be here. He wasn't going to be back anytime soon either. "Yes I am, I finished with other patients sooner that planned" He said as he looked at my clipboard, "Seems everything is going well, let's get those legs moving. Have you tried using them?" He sat next to my legs, "No, I tried bending my legs earlier but it weird so I gave up" I said shrugging. "OK, well let's take a look." He said as he took the blanket off my legs. He took a cute looking hammer out of his pocket and began tapping my heels. I could see him tap my heel but I didn't feel it. "Does it hurt?" he asked, "….i don't feel anything" I took a while to reply, I was getting worried. He put his tool away and started squeezing my calves, I still didn't feel anything. "Doctor I don't feel you but I can see you touching me." I said nervously. The doctor looked as me moved away from my legs "Kagome, wiggle you toes." He said. I took a deep breathe, and attempted to. I tried to but nothing. "Kagome, wiggle your toes." The doctor said again. I felt as tears ran down my cheeks, "I- I- can't move them." I said as I looked at the doctor. "It's ok, let's get some scans done, see what is going on ok?" He said trying to assure me, but I could tell he was worried too. I looked at Sango who had a worried look too, "I'm scared." I told Sango, she came to my side again. "It'll be ok, I'm here with you," She said as she hugged me. I really did hope she was right.

I went through X-rays, MRI, and Cat scans to try and find what was keeping me from moving my legs. Sango and I waited for a while in the room in silence. I had been moved onto a wheelchair, I didn't want to go back on the bed. We heard a knock and the door open, "We got the results." The doctor and a nurse walked in. He put some papers on the counter and some on a white screen on the all above the counter. "Your nervous system from your hips down is gone. Your legs lost most of the blood on your accident causing your nerves to die. By the time you received the blood transfusion, it was too late for it to circulate to the nerves to your legs." He said as he pointed to everything. He took a pause and walked to where I was and sat on the bed. "Kagome, there isn't a surgery for this. Physical therapy does not always work. Your nerves are pretty much dead, the bullets did too much damages for us to have stopped this. I'm really sorry." He said as he put his hand on mine, which was gripped hard onto the wheelchair. I didn't say anything, I was trying to process what I had just been told. Am I not ever to walk again? To dance? Things were finally looking out and in a matter of seconds, my whole world fell to the ground. "Can I be left alone please?" I asked not looking up, "Sure, we'll give you some space." The doctor said as he and he assist walked out. Sango followed closing the door, "You too Sango" I said blankly, "You want me-" "YES! I WANT YOU OUT!" I snapped at her. She nodded and closed the door. I cried, screamed and hit my legs. I lost my legs, everything, I had no future to anything. I was to never walk again, to dance, to model or to stand.

Sango stood at the doorframe from outside, hearing me cry. She got her phone, "Inuyasha, please hurry back!" "It's Kagome."


	21. Chapter 21

I ran through the halls to Kagome's room, reaching it I see Sango crying outside of it. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked as I tried changing my breath. She gave me a few papers that she was holding to read. The more I read the less I wanted to, without taking my eyes of them I asked, "How did she take it?" She laughed, "I'm not crying out here by choice". I nodded, gave her the papers back. I took a deep breath and reached for the door, but she gripped onto my wrist before I reach the knob, "Maybe it be best if we gave her some space." Sango suggested. "Just let me talk to her real quick k?" I said, she gave me a sigh and let go of my wrist.

I let myself in and closed the door behind me. Kagome was in a wheelchair by the human-sized window in her room, she looked outside as though she was observing something. I walked to her and kneeled in front of her, yet she did not look at me. "The last thing I need right now is for you to pity me Inuyasha." She said looking at me now, "Who said I was pitying you?" I said rudely. "How about you drop the rough act, and show me how you really feel?" I continued. She looked at her legs for a second and snapped her face up again with tears running her cheeks, "Im scared, I don't know what to do. I finally stood up for myself and now I lost everything. If I had just left things the way they were, none of this would have happened!" she was shaking. I took I hold of her hands, "Not only have you fired you father, survived his attack, but also stayed true yourself through it all. Are you really going to let this phase you?! I know it's hard to see the light now, but believe me when I tell you, you are passed the worst part. This was just a stumble, you will walk again. We are going to work hard, and do whatever it takes together. You're not alone!" I told her looking in to her eyes. "It's impossible! The doctor said so, there isn't anything to help me" she said, "It seemed impossible to turn life around, and you did it. Kagome, stop being a brat and woman up. I have not given up on you, so don't give up on yourself!" I said screaming as a instantly stood to my feet and gripped onto the chair, I was trying so hard to get her to thing positive. She stood quiet for a bit, "Only if you promise to bring me pizza, I'm starving." She finally managed to smile. "I'll even buy you a burger." I said. "Can you tell Sango to come in, I was rude to her earlier." She said as I kissed her forehead, "Yeah, I'll be back soon." I said as I opened the door, and was greeted by everyone. Sango, Miroku, Sessh and Rin.

Seeing everyone made Kagome more positive and determined to fight for legs. The police department and lawyers came by to get information and set dates for court. Kagome was a bit nervous to see Koga and her father. We all were asked to step out, Kagome refused to let us know about her being raped. She wasn't aware I knew because of Koga, and I had no intentions of asking until she was ready. Finally everything settled, and we all walked back in. "Can you help me arrange a press conference please?" Kagome asked me as I sat with her on the bed. "Yea, but are you sure you are well enough to do one, to leave the hospital period?!" I asked, "You just woke up three days ago." Miroku added, "Don't push it Kagome." Sesshomaru also commented. Kagome laughed, "Ok, ok I get it too soon. But yes I want to do one, maybe next week?" she asked out loud, asking all of us. We all looked at each other, "Fine." We all said together, "Yay!" she screamed as she took a big bite of her pizza.

"Sorry guys visiting hours are over" a nice nurse said, the day had gone pretty quick. Everyone left and I stayed with Kagome. We laid on the hospital bed, and talked. "How are you feeling?" I asked her fingers played with the ends of my long, silver hair. "I feel ok, not in pain. All my wounds, cut and bruises are healed. I have you by my side" She responded as she looked at me. "Always will be" I said as I kissed her forehead. I couldn't help, myself but kiss her lips. She did not deny it either. It was passionate, so deep. I caressed her cheek, and positioned myself to tower her. It help as though we drifted somewhere else, other than here. I was so into our kiss I had not help her hands squeezing my biceps, her nails digging into my skin. "Argh, Kagome." I said chuckling in a laughing matter, as I pulled away from the kiss. I so regretted laughing, Kagome was tearing. She had screamed looked in face, a look I had never seen before. "Kagome, Kagome what's wrong?" I asked as I wiped the ears away but she would move, she was frozen. "Kagome, say something. Love, you're scaring me!" I yelled as I shook her from her shoulders. "K-Koga" was all she said, "What about him?" I said "I can't do this, I can't get him out of my head!" she screamed as she covered her face with her hands. "Get him out Inuyasha, please. Make him stop!" she kept screaming and tossing around. "Babe, its ok. Sshhh, its ok. I'm here now" I said as I wrapped her in my arms as she cried. "He wouldn't stop! He wouldn't stop!" She kept crying. "I know, I know. Just calm down ok?" I said as I cupped her face to keep into her eyes. She nodded, "I'm sorry." She said as she laid her head on my chest. "No, I'm sorry. I should have known it was too soon. I'm sorry" I said. I don't know what was worse, the fact that she thought I was Koga when I kissed her, or the fact I didn't notice her pain sooner. Im so sorry Kagome, this is one fight i cannot fight for you.


	22. Chapter 22

***Kagome POV***

"Got 10 min before we need you on stage ok?" came a crew member of the interview Inuyasha was able to do for me. "Ok, thank you." I managed to say as Shippo did my make-up, "All done, got a few min to relax, and loving the blonde." Shippo commented as he packed his stuff up. "Thank you, it was Sango's idea. Have you seen Inuyasha?" I asked as I looked in the mirror, "He said he'd be back, he had to make a call." "Oh ok." I said. I was so nervous, I had not been in front of a camera in so long. I was scared, and anxious to see how the media is talking about the accident. I was so lost in my thoughts I had not realized Inuyasha had arrived. "Hheeellooo? Earth to Kagome." Inuyasha said laughing, "Sorry, I was thinking" I said as Inuyasha kneeled down to kiss my cheek, "Will you stop worrying you will be fine, I promise" I said as he held my hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't get a press conference, and don't forget we have to be back at the hospital by 9 am tomorrow morning. Maybe we can go to dinner tonight?" He asked as he stood up. "Only if you stay by my side during the show" I said as I put my back on the wheelchair so he could take me to the stage. "Will always be by your side." he said as he kissed my head and we made our way to the stage.

"For the first time since her accident and here to give us the details, let's give a warm welcome to Kagome and Inuyasha" Saya the show host. People clapped and screamed as Inuyasha and I appeared on stage. "Hello, Hello." She greeted us as we took our positions, "Well how are you?" she asked me, "Well enough, glad to finally be out of the hospital. " I said as I smiled "So tell me, give me details. How is our recovery? What happen?" I felt how my palm began to sweat, I was more nervous than I thought, "Well I'm about 75% recovered, I was in critical care as I'm sure you heard. Uuumm unfortunately I will not be walking anytime soon, I lost some nerves and am in physical therapy at the moment." I took a pause, and Saya began to talk again "Well that's good, now we have all heard several stories to what happen, is it ok to share with us what really happened?" She asked not wanting to push it, "No doubt there is different stories to what happen, but I cannot go into full detail. Just clear up rumors, my father and Koga are the ones responsible, I refused to be a puppet much longer." I gave out a short, clean version of what happened.

"That is incredible, so everything just escalated from the day of the banquet and the magazine." Saya said. "Yea, I honestly am just starting to try and get thing together again." I said with a smile, "Those two were just horrible, two faced peo-" "Oh no no, Saya. Look I know that what they did was bad, and maybe unforgiveable. But I don't wish nothing negative on my father and Koga, they will service their time nothing more." I said. "That is very sweet of you" Saya said with a smile. "I'm trying to be a peace with it as much as possible I do have my breakdown though." I said with a smile as I took Inuyasha's hand and looked at him. "Well Mr. Takahashi, where do you stand with this? Is there something between you two?" Saya asked, changing the subject "Umm, yea. We are taking things slow and supporting her." Well that's good to hear it was nice seeing you two. Thank you for being in my show." "Thank you for having us." We hugged and smiled as we went into commercial.

We wrapped things up and were heading to Inuyasha house, "What are we going to do?" I asked Inuyasha "Going home, why?" "I thought we were going out to eat?" "Umm sure, let me just get something from home." "OK". He was acting weird, why do we have to go home?

Arriving he parked, pulled my wheelchair from the trunk and opened my door, "I thought you were getting something quick?" I whined as he carried me onto the wheelchair, I was starving. "Yea, but I ain't leaving in the car stupid!" He said as he opened the house door and pushed me in.

"SURPRICE!" I was shocked by so many familiar faces greeting us in. "OMG!" I covered my mouth and felt my eyes tear up in joy. "What is this?" I asked in joy, "Well we wanted to make your night out special." Rin said as she got close to hug me, "You can thank Inuyasha, it was his idea." I looked back at Inuyasha and he smiled at me, "Love you" I said as I pulled his shirt for him to come close to me. I gave him a soft kiss, "Love you more" he said as pulled away from the kiss. We all ate, bonded and for that moment I forgot about everything.


	23. Chapter 23

UUgghhh, stupid sun rays. I don't want to wake up, what time is it anyways? We have to be at hospital at 9. We can go have a nice breakfast after a nice shower. OOHHH SHIT! "INUYASHA, INUYAHSA wake up!" I screamed as I shook Inuyasha who slept with me. "Arrgh Shut up Kagome, why you screaming?!" he rubbed his eyes in frustration as I woke him up. "Don't tell me to shut up, its 10:30! We were supposed to be back at the hospital a long time ago. Hurry let get ready!"

"Argh, oh well I guess we'll be late." He said calmy as he put a shirt on and walked to my side to help me onto my chair. "Sigh whatever you lazy butt, I don't like being late." I replied as he carried. He started pushing me to the hall but passed my room and headed to the stairs. "Wait, where are you taking me? I have to get out of my Pjs!" I started getting mad, "Will you calm down, God Kagome!" he picked me up from my chair but swung me onto his shoulder as he carried the chair with his free arms. "Inuyasha! This is so unfair, I give up. I'll blame you when the doctor gets mad at us." "Yeah, whatever."

He put me back on the chair and pushed me towards the backyard, "Can I at least know why we are going to the back?" I asked but he didn't answer. Soon we were outside and were in studio he had made for me before. But it was remodeled, it had at the equipment I needed for my therapy, poles to help me stand, and other hospital necessities. "What is this?" I asked "Well, I thought it be better if we brought the hospital here. I know you're tired of being over there and this room could still be used for you." He said as he kneeled in front of me, "Inuyasha" I said in a sweet voice and rested our foreheads together, "Thank you." I smiled which made him smile, "Now if you don't mind! I'm going to go shower, because your whiney ass was being loud earlier. You stay here with the doctor, I'll be back quick ok?" I nodded as I saw the doctor stand behind him.

After a while Inuyasha came back, and I finished my first therapy session. It wasn't much progress, but both Inuyasha and the doctor were glad I tried. Inuyasha helped me get ready into some clean clothes and we drove to his work. Arriving I saw Sesshomaru there to, "Hello beautiful" He said as Inuyasha rolled me into his office, "Hi Sessh" I said back as he kneeled down to hug me, "How are you doing?" "I'm doing good, yourself?" I smiled at him, "Same, I will see you soon ok?" he said as he left in a bit of a rush. As he left I rolled myself closer to Inuyasha computer as he looked at some files, "What are you doing on the computer?" he asked me without taking his eyes of the files, "Looking for a new place. I want to clean up the mess, move my stuff and but the mansion on the market. I don't to move back there. Want to try to do it before my first court appearance next month." I replied without taking my eyes of the screen. I heard Inuyasha put the files down and saw him reach for the sleep button on the computer, "Hey! What was that for?" I asked "Why are you looking for a place if you are already staying with me?" he asked as he sat on the chair, "I know but I don't want to keep being a bother, I'll find a place by yours." I said holding his hand, "Nope, you are moving in with me, you already have a room which you don't use because you sleep with me. There is 6 other rooms I don't use, come on Kagome. We can finally live together, what do you say? We can schedule your stuff to be delivered at my place tomorrow." He said. I could see the hope in his eyes, I know I owed him that much "Fine, fine." I said laughing. He didn't say anything, he just reached for a kiss and smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

It's been several weeks now, things finally have been settling. I'm finally done getting my stuff arranged in Inuyasha's house (well our house). We moved his California king sized bed to another room that was twice the size, so we could both share a room. My modeling wardrobe went to another room, and I brought my 5 sports cars with me. The house went on the market yesterday, I made sure to fix everything beforehand.

Things were looking up, Sango recently invited me to some shoot and I have to admit I missed it. I missed it so much, I agree to model to model for QT Magazine, the company that had campaigned my last shoot with Koga. They premiered Inuyasha and I as an "Inspirational couple" and gave a brief interview about our relationship and my situation. It nice to be myself in the photos, to share my thoughts on everything and be open about who I really am. I still haven't given up my dreams of dancing, but I have put it on pause until I can walk again. I can finally say I am where I want to be, well that's until I started having nightmare.

"Come baby, wake up." Inuyasha kept trying to shake me wake for some time now, I was screaming and sweating bullet. I woke up sitting up, looking at my surrounding. "Well, atleast you didn't slap me this time." Inuyasha commented as he used his shirt to wipe my sweat away. "Yea" was all I could say. For almost a week now, I have been having nightmares of what happen. I relive everything, and I find it very unfair for Inuyasha. HE has been up with me, or has had to come home early because he is falling asleep at work, but above all, we cannot make love to each other without me freaking out or crying as I force to enjoy myself. HE begs for me to talk to him, but what am I supposed to say "Hey I was thinking of my rapist ex-boyfriend?" it's frustrating. "Want to take a warm bath together to calm down?" Inuyasha asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. I nodded as I rested my head on his. "Let me get it started and I'll come to get you." He said as he got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I laid down again, and stared at the ceiling. I felt how my tears rolled down, as much as I healed of all my injuries and did therapy. This wound was not healing, I felt it open wider and wider as the day went.

I was so into my thought, I hadn't felt Inuyasha come back until he started wiping my tears away, "Come here" He said as he helped me sit on the edge of the bed to undress myself. As soon as I was done he carried me into the tub and undressed himself to join me. HE leaned on the tub as I leaned back on his chest. We stood in silence until I started to talk, "I don't know how much of this I can take, as much as I don't think about it, put my past behind me, and live at peace with it. It just will not stop haunting me." I said as I stared into space. "It's not a physical wound Kagome, it needs time and patience. You just saw your father and Koga not that long ago at court, I'm sure that brought a lot of memories and emotions back. You are doing great moving on with life, just patient." He said as he kissed my bare shoulder. "I just can't stand not being able to feel your touch again, to only feel Koga. I want to make love to you, to be yours but I can't as much as I want to." I managed to say as I tried to hold my tears in. I felt how my body began to shake, I wrapped my arms around myself. I felt how Inuyasha wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my back, "I'm sorry I can't heal all your wounds, I feel useless everything I see you this way. But I swear to you Kagome, I won't give up. I will be here until the end of time and making love to you doesn't mean us being naked, but us being strong for each other. To stand next to each other throw the sunshines and storms, I'm in love you Kagome.

I froze, did he really just say that? I turned my head to face him "Wh-what did you say?" I asked. He stroked my cheek and looked straight into my eyes, "I'm in love you." he said smiling at me, "I don't think I've ever stopped loving you, even after our time apart. During our relationship with others, I never stopped think about you." I couldn't help but smile and cry in happiness, I lowered my head as he kissed my forehead. "I'm love with you too" I said as I looked at him again, and kissed him. In such a long time I hadn't been able to kiss him like I was right now. Allowing my body I feel him warm, and still wanting more. I had to face my fears to overcome that, and if Inuyasha was willing to wait for me, I was willing to do what it would take.


End file.
